


Miss Fabray Is Smoking

by lectora13



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Glee - Freeform, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lectora13/pseuds/lectora13
Summary: Quinn Fabray has to chaperone the Spring Dance at the high school where she works as a teacher. It wasn't her choice, so she doesn't expect to have a pleasant time tonight.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Miss Fabray Is Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble inspired by a friend who pitched this idea to me. All mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy it enough to comment.

Quinn Fabray has to chaperone the Spring dance. She hadn't volunteered for it, she would rather be home with her wife doing... anything, really, so she really doesn't want to be there. 

She has had to separate at least two couples to stop them from conceiving a baby right there in the gym, which brought back some unsavory memories of her own high school career.

A slow song starts playing, and Quinn instantly recognizes it as one of Rachel's favorite songs. She’s surprised that the DJ —a junior college student that was some teacher's nephew— knew the classic tune. 

She’s so lost in thoughts of her wife that she didn’t notice someone stopping right behind her. 

"May I have this dance, Miss Fabray?" 

Quinn turned around, startled at hearing the familiar voice. 

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" 

"Well, dancing with my wife, if she'll say yes before the song ends."

Quinn grabs her hand and allows Rachel to lead her to the middle of the dance floor, where they catch the eye of several students, and a few teachers, whispering from the sidelines.

"Is this your doing? The song." 

She feels Rachel’s smile slowly spread against the skin of her neck as they slowly sway in place. 

"You know, I heard some interesting comments on my way here." 

Quinn stiffens instantly and moves back to look her wife in the eyes. 

"What comments? I swear, if anyone said anything remotely offensive to you I-" 

"My savior,” Rachel smiles tenderly. “Not _that_ kind of comments." 

Quinn blinks, confused, so Rachel continues. 

"Just a few comments about how Miss Fabray looked, I quote, "smoking" tonight.” 

"Rach...," Quinn shakes her head in disbelief. 

"It amazes me how, after all these years, you still don't realize how truly beautiful you are, Quinn." 

Rachel is looking at her with bright eyes and an intensity that makes Quinn blush. She shakes her head slowly, as a small frown takes over her features.

"I admit it was quite the boost to my ego to know that so many young students found my wife so hot." 

"Oh an ego boost for you, uh? I see." 

Quinn chuckles, as Rachel kisses her tenderly. 

"You're so beautiful, Quinn Fabray." 

"Excuse me, it’s Berry-Fabray."

The mention of their hyphenated last names causes a explosion of warmth to spread throughout Rachel's body.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe tonight you could just be... Miss Fabray." 

Quinn raises her eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips, catching on to the double entendre in her wife's words. 

"Well, in that case, Miss Berry, what do you say we go somewhere more... private? We should discuss your grades."

Rachel visibly shudders at the husky tone her wife had used.

Quinn starts walking away, her arm extended for Rachel to grab her hand and hurriedly follow after her. And Rachel, smug and in love, can't help but wink as they pass a group of teachers that had been particularly vocal about their admiration for Quinn's appearance that night.


End file.
